


The Changeroom

by magequisition



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, canonverse, flirting and suggestivity ensue, killian adjusting to our world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thinks Killian needs some new clothes if he's ever going to really fit into Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changeroom

**Author's Note:**

> Good god I'm bad at titles.

“Here, take these ones,” Emma said, dropping a pile of clothes onto Killian's arms, making sure his hook was pointed downwards.

“All these? Swan, are you mad?”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “No. Now get in there,” she said, indicating the changing room in front of them.

Killian sighed. “The things I do for you...” he muttered.

“Giving up your ship, no problem, but trying on _modern clothing_ is an issue?” Emma laughed. At the look on his face, she relented. She stepped forward and kissed him lightly. “Just try them, Killian. I swear, if you really hate them, they can stay here and you can go back to your leather, okay?” 

Killian looked at her skeptically before turning to enter the change room. Emma could hear him muttering various  _bloody women_ style comments. She laughed and shook her head. 

Several minutes later, Hook had still not emerged. 

“Hook? You coming out?” Emma asked. 

“No.” Came the response from inside. 

“Do you need me to grab a different size?” 

“No.” 

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Killian,” she said, drawing out the last syllable just slightly. “Open the door at least? Let me see.” 

She heard him grumble and then the lock slide open. “I'm not coming out,” he mumbled. 

“You're such a child sometimes. I have less trouble with Henry,” she said, pushing open the door. When it finished swinging open, she stopped. 

“I look like a twat,” Killian said. 

Emma stared at him. The worn-wash jeans fit him perfectly, and the black button-down shirt hugged his shape without being too tight. She flicked her glance up to his face and saw him looking down, his right hand rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Um. Not to downplay the leather or anything, because don't get me wrong it's fantastic, but you look...definitely un-twat-like,” Emma said, unable to form coherent enough thoughts to come up with a better description. 

Killian's head shot up and he smirked. “That so, Swan? Daresay you've gone speechless.” 

Emma tightened her lips. “Am not! You look...fine. Sizing's good. Get changed so we can buy those.” 

“Sure you want me to get redressed, love?” Killian asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

Emma glared at him before unhooking his long leather jacket from the hook on the wall and tossing it at him. She stepped backwards out of the changing room quickly. 

“Get dressed,” she said before adding quietly “so we can get home and I can change that.” 

Inside the changeroom, Killian was just glad she couldn't see his grin as he tried to bite back a chuckle at the quiet utterance he wasn't intended to hear. 

 


End file.
